


[Bruce/Barry][Batflash/闪蝙闪] Secret&Weakness

by Katsukixxx



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCEU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: Summary：“我不喜欢……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，“夏威夷披萨。”弃权声明：我不拥有任何角色，希望华纳也能珍惜他们。





	[Bruce/Barry][Batflash/闪蝙闪] Secret&Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> *DCEU、JL 6人背景
> 
> *可能是一个单箭头的故事【
> 
> *小甜饼，可能有一点点刀子【

   

* * *

 

 

 

    他们知道蝙蝠侠是弱点了。  
  
    联盟里唯一没有超能力的那个，唯一的肉体凡胎。  
  
    蝙蝠侠被摔出去的时候巴里看得一清二楚。神速力屏障里对方的姿态被无限放慢，巴里睁大了眼睛，看见蝙蝠侠从空中落下，看见布鲁斯纠起的眉头，看见他腰上撕裂的伤口淌出的血，看见他未出口的痛呼。超人也发现了，他往这边投来眼神，却被身后来的第二轮攻击扯住了脚。  
  
    超人挡住了朝着蝙蝠侠而去的射线，巴里冲了上去。他借着废墟的残骸起跳，在空中接住了对方的身体。足足两百多磅的重量压在他的手臂上，使他险些在落地时滑了个踉跄。  
  
    他接住了。他接住了蝙蝠侠。而布鲁斯在他怀里发出的痛呼让巴里顿时变得手足无措，像是被冷冻队长冻住了双腿，站在废墟中央不知道该往哪儿去。  
  
    阿尔弗雷德。韦恩家的万能管家在他的脑海里冒出。巴里下意识地喃喃自语：“去找阿尔弗雷德！”  
  
    巴里听见布鲁斯在疼痛的间隙里挤出了一声“不”，但他已经跑起来了。好极了，巴里绕过那些落下的断壁残垣，把蝙蝠侠带离了战场。这下蝙蝠侠该恨他了。  
  
    年轻人出现在蝙蝠洞里时是一脸的惊慌失措，而阿尔弗雷德像是早就预料到了一般站在医疗床的旁边，在巴里将布鲁斯放下后的那一秒开始手法娴熟地为他那不省心的少爷处理伤口。  
  
    “我……我马上就回来！”年轻人慌乱地这么说到，然后蝙蝠洞里就只剩下几簇蹦跳的火花。阿尔弗雷德猜他回到战场上去了。  
  
    处理完一切后布鲁斯陷入了昏迷，这反而让阿尔弗雷德感到好些。他的少爷不会再嘀嘀咕咕着什么“马上回去”之类的不过脑子的蠢话。阿尔弗雷德收拾好医疗器械后转过身，被站在病床边的红色人影吓了一跳。  
  
    “噢我的老天！”老管家失声大喊，“看在我一把老骨头的份上，艾伦先生，下回请您至少出点声吧！”  
  
    “对不起！”年轻人道歉，他总是会忘记这一点，忘记身边的人难以习惯有人会无声无息地出现。  
  
    这一小段的喧嚣似乎是吵醒了蝙蝠侠。阿尔弗雷德摘下了他的头罩，布鲁斯皱起的眉头清晰可见。他低吟了两声之后睁开了眼睛。  
  
    巴里紧张极了，他甚至屏住了呼吸，小心翼翼地看了过去。  
  
    “汇报。”清醒过来的蝙蝠侠低声说。  
  
    “哦、哦！呃，钢骨成功入侵了他们的电脑，覆盖了他们的武器系统，我们救出了所有的人质，Supey就把那些战机一次性都摧毁了，嗯……战损可能有些严重……差不多有十一个街区被毁了……他们在做战后处理，我、我放心不下，就……”闪电侠的声音越来越小，巴里突然觉得自己好像是从任务中逃了出来，大家都在外面而他站在蝙蝠洞里，就像是偷懒了一样。  
  
    两三秒的停顿之后（对巴里而言像是一个世纪那么漫长），蝙蝠侠又说：“你不应该把我带离战场。“  
  
    是的，这件事一定会被提起。巴里不知道该怎么回答，年轻人只有道歉，却被远处的老管家打断。  
  
    “无需道歉，艾伦先生，”阿尔弗雷德用一种愤愤的语气朝他们喊道，“你做的非常正确。这才是一个脑子清醒的人应该做的。”  
  
    医疗床上的蝙蝠看起来也是怒气冲冲的样子，却不再说话。闪电侠在原地忍不住抖着脚，一张嘴把心里想着的话也抖了出去：“如果是Supey送你回来，你会生气吗？”  
  
    该死的，巴里恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。他总是过于的心直口快。布鲁斯看向他，露出了一个毫不掩饰的感到有趣的表情：“为什么你觉得是超人的话，我就不会生气？”  
  
    “因为……因为……”年轻的英雄咬着嘴唇，眼珠子往蝙蝠洞顶上滴溜溜地转，“因为你喜欢超人？”  
  
    “人们都喜欢超人。”对方语气平静地说。  
  
    “我知道！我知道大家都喜欢超人……我也喜欢！但是、但是……”巴里再次为自己的心直口快感到懊悔，他抬起手想要扒乱自己的头发，却发现自己仍带着头罩。于是闪电侠一把扯下了头罩，一头黑发乱糟糟地翘着：“你就是更偏爱Supey！”他试图整理语言，脑子里却只是变得更加混乱。  
  
    他应该马上消失，赶在自己说出更多错话之前。而巴里·艾伦拽着自己的头罩，用上了更多的毫无意义的手势，表达着自己毫无头绪的话语：“你、超人……就是……很明显你之前……你甚至告诉了他brunch的事！”  
  
    年轻人在布鲁斯面前突然变得有底气了起来：“那是我们俩之间的谈话，它应该就属于我们俩——我倒不是真的很介意别人知道，只是——你什么都会告诉超人，哪怕就这点小事——”  
  
    对方絮絮叨叨起来，目光却始终没有聚集在蝙蝠侠的身上。布鲁斯感到有丝好笑：“如果你真的介意，我也可以告诉你一件他们都不知道的事。”  
  
    黑头发的年轻人瞬间安静了下来。巴里讨厌这一切，他知道自己又被布鲁斯牵着走了，但他就是没法抵抗。拜托，那可是蝙蝠侠的秘密。  
  
    “我不喜欢……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，“夏威夷披萨。”  
  
    巴里还没反应过来。  
  
    “我觉得菠萝放在披萨上很奇怪。”  
  
    “可是……”巴里回想着，飞快地眨眼，“上上上次我买了夏威夷披萨你吃了所以我以为……因为之前你从来没吃过我的披萨所以我就——我就买了一次然后又买了一次——”  
  
    “希望我下次让您喝混合蔬菜汁的时候您也能有这样的毅力。”阿尔弗雷德在远处冷冷地说。  
  
    “但那个是真的很难喝，阿尔弗雷德。”韦恩家的少爷朝他的老管家咧了咧嘴。  
  
    “现在你知道了。”布鲁斯对巴里说，“去帮他们的忙吧。”  
  
    “好……”巴里显然还有一点儿懵，但电火花已经开始在他的周身聚集。年轻人把头罩戴了回去，低声喃喃不知道说给谁听：“下次不要买夏威夷不要买夏威夷不要买夏威夷……”  
  
    闪电侠消失了。布鲁斯舒了一口气，绷着的脸终于放松下来，腰上的伤口实在是疼得厉害。但还没有两秒，那个红色的小人又出现在了他的病床边。饶是蝙蝠侠也有点儿被吓了一跳。  
  
    “关于把你带离战场这件事……”对方一副扭捏不知道如何开口的模样，压低了声音说，“我很抱歉布鲁斯，但我下次还是会这么做的……”  
  
    “你教我去‘救一个人’。你是那个我一定会救的人。”  
  
    年轻人又张了张嘴，最后说：“……这个世界需要你，联盟需要你。”  
  
    红色的身影从蝙蝠洞里消失了。这次没有再突然返回头来。  
  
    布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，只希望阿尔弗雷德离得太远，什么也没听清。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    他们知道蝙蝠侠是弱点了。  
  
    当子弹穿透他已经破碎的铠甲时，谁也没有赶上。无论是超人还是他。  
  
    没有母盒，更没有一副比地球更加强大的身躯。  
  
    于是他赌上了一切，迈进了神速力里。  
  
    彼时他还没有摸透自己的极限，神速力像是无数条缆绳一般缠上他的四肢，仿佛要将他撕裂。  
  
    “就一个，”他在亮蓝色的轨道里哀求，“求求你，让我就救这一个。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *夏威夷披萨是私设，因为我不喜欢菠萝放在披萨上【喂
> 
> *为啥不用拉萨路池呢……我们就当联盟还不知道雷霄古的存在吧【


End file.
